


Seas of Red and Blue

by Chaibelle



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaibelle/pseuds/Chaibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was reminded of his own dreams, the dreams of the Gerudo. (Spoilers for the end of the game.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seas of Red and Blue

It was lamentable of course, that he had to cast a spell of sleep upon her, but he couldn't risk it. She was the Zelda of this age, the blood of Ancient Hyrule flowed within her veins, and even wrapped up in silk and gold she was still a spit fire. He had found her impatient and ready to take up sword against him.

He'd brought her to the center of his stronghold, and tucked her into his own bed because there wasn't another. Then he settled down on the edge of the bed to watch, and to wait. Confident that the pool of water surrounding the platform would alert him to all who approached. The boy was coming, it was only a matter of time. He had time.

As an afterthought he tugged the blanket higher. He hated her, he hated her and her bloodline and all that it represented. He envied her, for the easy life she'd lived and would always live, and he pitied her because this little pirate girl knew nothing of the treasures she'd inherited. He wished he could speak to her, but no - that would not be wise, and he'd learned some wisdom in his time. Life times of chasing after the Triforce of Wisdom had left an impact.

He studied her sleeping face, so peaceful in the spell he'd placed upon her. She didn't deserve that peace, though she hardly deserved any of it - her and the boy, mere children caught up in the games of cruel gods.

He looked into her dreams, and saw oceans - rippling blue water, and endless blue skies. The taste of salt in the air, and the gentle creaking of ships. The sun was harsh, and the seas empty. He was reminded of his own dreams, the dreams of the Gerudo. If he'd stayed with the Gerudo he would have had daughters, and they would have dreamed of empty seas of red sand, a burning sun, and hot dust-filled winds. Instead his dreams had turned to the verdant lands of Hyrule, where the winds blew soft and sweet and the peak of desolate Death Mountain teemed with life. These ocean dwellers, who looked to the blue sea as unforgiving as the red sands, did not deserve that beautiful green land. He had suffered and struggle for untold years to posses that land, so that he and his daughters, sisters, mothers, would not dream of the things this little golden hair girl dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an off-the-cuff character study-type ficlet, inspired by an image of Ganondorf and Zelda and the thought that the relationship doesn't have to be creepy.


End file.
